In recent years, touch technologies have been applied more and more widely as the human-computer interaction technology develops. Touch screens are sensitive display devices that can receive input signals from a finger or other contacts, and are classified into induction touch screens, capacitance touch screen panels, and resistance touch panels. The capacitance touch panels (CTP) mainly uses the conductivity of a human body to control the screen, and determines a touch position according to a capacitance change of a touched area.
However, in the related art, the bridge used in a display panel for connecting adjacent electrodes is generally made of a metal material which is commonly light-proof. Thus, in order to reduce the visibility of the bridge, the bridge is generally manufactured as short and thin as possible, which not only causes a higher breakage possibility of the bridge, but also affects the reliability of a touch electrode.